


Plot Twist

by mustdefine



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Crack, Multi, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustdefine/pseuds/mustdefine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On board a Kellogg's Tour bus, Aly Raisman reveals her true feelings about life, the universe, and everything. And NyQuil. And Aliya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

“Everyone! Gather ‘round! I have something ‘mportant to say!” Aly Raisman took another swig from her NyQuil bottle and waved a stubby arm grandly. The NyQuil sloshed around in a pleasingly sloshy sort of way.

“Aly, there’s nowhere to gather, we’re already like stacked on top of each other,” Jordyn pointed out. She had to crane her neck to see around McKayla, who was sitting on her lap. 

“Hee. I’m on top.”

“Mac, geez, really?”

“Hey, who ate the last half of my burrito?” Sabrina Vega demanded from somewhere in the back of the bus. 

Aly surreptitiously wiped some crumbs from her mouth. “Listen up! I’d just like to take this opportunity to declare … declare my love!”

Elizabeth Price popped her head out from a bunk. “Oh god, another NyQuil-fueled pronouncement? What is it this time? Can we go to bed yet?” 

”Shh, Ebee, this should be good.”

“I would like to take this opportunity! To declare my undying love for each and every one of you! But also for this bus! Because it’s wicked awesome!!”

Jordyn looked concerned. “Sweetie, when was the last time you slept? Have you been correctly hydrating every day you’re shuffling? Because sleep and proper hydration are IMPORTANT.”

Aly squinted at Jordyn. She wasn’t sure why Jordyn kept, like, wobbling when Aly was sitting perfectly still. “I’m totes hydrated, what are you even talking about? And quit moving around like that, you’re making me dizzy.”

There was a snort from across the aisle. Splayed on the couch with her head in Kyla’s lap and a laptop balanced on her stomach, Gabby didn’t even bother to look up. “Aly, for reals, how much NyQuil have you had? Cause you’re like  _definitely_  not all there in the brainpan.”

“Brainpan!” Kyla giggled.

“Dougie, my NyQuil consumption is immatchurial! Immat—immmm…” Darkness nibbled at the edge of her vision. Aly felt a powerful sense of urgency. She had to communicate her deepest feelings about her … feelings … RIGHT NOW, or else—or else something, she wasn’t exactly sure what, but being on this awesome bus with her awesome friends and this awesome bottle of NyQuil was basically the best thing ever and everyone all around her needed to know that  _right now_. Except she had to share her secret.

“OK! OK! Everyone! You’re all my best friends and I love you so much, even though you’re all kinda fuzzy-looking at the moment and that’s a little weird! But there’s one thing I love more. Way more than all of you and more than this bus. You’ll never guess it, though.”

McKayla bounced excitedly in Jordyn’s lap. “Ooh! Ooh!! I know the answer!” 

Sabrina beat her to it. “Other people’s burritos?”

“Um, no, it’s OBVIOUSLY me,” McKayla said, preening. 

“False! The thing I love more than life, the universe, and everything is …” Aly drew in a huge breath for dramatic effect, which was spoiled slightly when she was seized with the sudden need to hack up a lung. Jordyn reached across the table and thwacked her on the back, which mostly just hurt because Jordyn was like hella strong, she was a beast and sometimes she made Aly feel all funny in weird places, kind of the exact way Mac did (although not Gabby or Kyla for some reason), but Aly wasn’t thinking about that now because she was really distracted by the Very Important Thing she was  _trying_  to communicate, why were words  _so hard_?

“Guys, I ship Aliya Mustafina and Viktoria Komova.”

Dead silence reigned in the bus. Jordyn and McKayla looked at each other. Sabrina and Elizabeth looked at each other. Kyla looked down at Gabby and whispered, “Did I miss something again? Did Aly get a job with the postal service?”

Aly grinned nervously. “OK, you know Mustafina and Komova? Well, I was watching them at the Olympics and they were just sooooo cute together, I mean like the way Aliya took care of Viktoria was just amazing! Unf, Aliya is such a cool person, she gives the best hugs ever, and Viktoria is  _adorbs_. And at the end of the all-around, when they were so touchy and cute and emotional? I plotzed!”

Jordyn exchanged another look with McKayla and cleared her throat. “Um. Sweetie. You know that you can probably attribute all that stuff to cultural differences?”

“Jo’s probably right. Although I could maybe for sure see how  _someone_  could see them as gay or bi,” McKayla said, sounding suspiciously onboard with the whole concept. 

“Come on! They’ve known each other for years and years and they train together in an isolated environment wearing nothing but skimpy clothing and they’re super physically affectionate in public! There’s no way they aren’t tooootally gay for each other!”

Kyla whispered to Gabby again, “Gabs, even  _I_  know that Musty has the hots for Al—”

“HEY HOW ABOUT THIS WEATHER AND GUESS WHAT I FOUND ALIYA’S RUSSIAN FORMSPRING,” Gabby said loudly. 

McKayla fell off Jordyn’s lap in an attempt to scramble across the aisle. “WHAT WHERE.”

“Here! Let’s ask her something!”

“Ask her if she eats other people’s food.”

“Vega, enough with the bitterness already, get a label-maker. Gabby, ask her if she likes girls!”

“I have to translate it into Russian first. I found this onscreen keyboard and a translation site but maybe we should just text Nastia—”

“Oh, I speak Russian,” Kyla said.

This time it was Aly blundering across the aisle. “Kyla!! You know Russian?!”

Kyla shrugged. “It’s not hard. I know I seem young and inexperienced, but in the copious amounts of spare time every elite gymnast has, I’ve actually become a hardcore linguist.”

“That is oddly convenient for the purposes of this conversation,” McKayla said, rubbing her hands together like an evil mastermind. “Now ask her if she likes girls.”

Gabby sat up and handed Kyla the laptop as Jordyn sighed and plopped down between them. All five Olympians were now piled on one couch. Due to the unevenly-distributed weight of their awesomeness, the bus began listing alarmingly to starboard.

Kyla narrated as she typed. “Dear Mustafina, do you like girls? We are asking because reasons. Love, the Fierce Five.”

“I can’t wait for her answer!” Aly said. She surreptitiously swallowed more NyQuil. 

They didn’t have to wait long. Time zones meant nothing in this moment and for some reason Aliya obviously had nothing better to do than lurk her Sprashivai. 

“She says, ‘Girls smell OK.’”

“What’s her favorite color?”

“Purple.”

“Aw, come on, we have to ask harder questions than that. Like, ‘Why purple?’”

“That is a terrible question,” Jordyn said.

“Too late, I already asked it. Um, she says, I think that means ‘cheese’ in Russian?”

“What? That makes no sense.”

“Ooh, ask her if they have burritos in Russia!” Aly said.

“That is also a terrible question,” Jordyn said.

McKayla suggested, “Ask her what her ideal date would be like. And if she’s free next Tuesday. Oh! And if she prefers blondes or brunettes.”

“Duh, blondes, why would you even  _ask_  that,” Aly said.

“And! Has she ever kissed a girl?”

“She says her ideal date is a quiet evening home with her computer while everyone goes out and no one talks to her and there is perfect silence.”

“Umm I’m just guessing here, but that is NOT a date.”

“No duh, genius.”

“And she is never free on Tuesdays unless you are hot Russian movie star Vasily Stepanov. And … well, there’s just a smiley face for the blonde or brunette one. There are a lot of smiles on it. Like it has eighteen mouths.”

“But what about the kissing? What about the kissing?!”

Gabby peered at McKayla. “Maroney, are you high too?” 

“No, but we have to know! This is important.”

“Guys, shut up!” Kyla was suddenly bossy. “She says she has many secrets, but she doesn’t kiss and tell. Especially to anons. Actually she used a really dirty word right there and I’m blushing too hard to translate it.”

“We’re not anons! We’re the Fierce Five! Everyone knows who we are! Our freakin’ faces are plastered on the side of this freakin’ bus!!”

“Which would be helpful if we were in Russia and we drove past Mustafina’s house. But guess where we’re  _not_?”

“Wieber, I’m going to hit you.”

“OK, last questions before the bus tips over!!”

“Ask her who the cutest girl on her team is!”

Kyla frowned. “She says ‘Dementyeva.’”

“The one who looks like the shapechanger from that Outer Space 9 thing you keep making us watch?”

“That’s mean, don’t make fun of Demy. And it’s Deep Space Nine, guys. I keep  _telling_  you.”

“Never mind Aly’s nerdy Star Treks! Ask her who the cutest girl in USA Gymnastics is!”

They waited. They waited some more. The only sound was Kyla hitting refresh over and over. Aly drained her NyQuil bottle out of sheer nerves.

“There it is! New reply! Kyla, what did she say??”

Kyla’s face had gone worryingly blank. “Uh …”

“What?!” the other four chorused.

“There’s a link to an image. Should I click it? Is it porn? It’s probably porn, right? I’m too young for this.”

“I bet it’s a picture of Aly! Click it! Click iiiiiit!!” McKayla screeched, slapping the trackpad.

The bus went dead quiet for the second time that evening as they looked at the photo.

“Uh, Kyla? Did she say … anything else?”

Kyla said in a strange voice, “She, uh … she …”

Gabby clasped her hand. “It’s OK. Just say it.”

“‘I love a woman with a chiseled jaw.’”

The silence was broken by a large thud as Aly toppled off the couch. The remaining members of the Fierce Five stared down at the snoring heap of Raisman in the aisle.

“You know what the worse thing about this is?” McKayla said reflectively.

“What?”

“None of us are of legal drinking age. And all the NyQuil’s gone.”

 

 

 

 

Chiseled jawww

_(AP Photo/Mary Schwalm)_


End file.
